


饕餮與鶴

by nenekomeow



Category: Houshin Engi, 封神演義, 覇穹 封神演義 | Hakyuu Houshin Engi (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-29 16:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17811329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenekomeow/pseuds/nenekomeow
Summary: 我流的玉泉山師徒。從開始，到結束。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 重要的事情要說三次：
> 
> 楊玉注意 楊玉注意 楊玉注意  
> 女身注意 女身注意 女身注意
> 
> 大概之後會變成楊玉楊，未寫到的話只好先放狠話警告，誰讓我的萌點清奇。  
> 我是以BJD換身的角度來寫，外殼不同但內裡沒變（個人偏見禁止討論）
> 
> 人設繼續魔王，小量寶前，其他妖魔鬼怪一律我編的。

皮肉皆色相。  
舉手施個小小法術，就能消去師匠身上所有痕跡，然而楊戩沒有這樣做，玉鼎本人也沒有這個打算。  
楊戩正半裸側躺在寒碧床上，右手支額半瞇眼，欣賞著自家師匠緩慢仔細地穿上一層又一層的衣服，直到只有指尖在廣袖之外，立領長袍緊守住一身的秘密。  
  
吱呀一聲，推門跨欖，玉鼎逕自出外了。  
今天是十二仙的定期會議。  
楊戩倒回床上去，在白裘上閉眼輕嘆，回味方才的勾情牽慾。  
  
  
只有在親密糾纏之際，才會聽得師匠急促的喘息、壓抑的呻吟，萬般的隱忍。頭一次、兩次，楊戩他不介意，接受了，但接下來的第三次、第四次…楊戩他不樂意不滿意了，使了一回壞心，把最後一點的倫常都放下，發狠用力捏壓操弄自己該當何時何地也要尊敬愛護的師匠…  
  
方知最能激起玉鼎情慾的是痛。  
  
此後每次非要弄得傷痕累累，遍身紫紅。咬、吮、吸、啜、打、捏、抓、撞、扯、抽… 只要楊戩想到多少就使多少，玉鼎絕無制止，一個不字從未在師徒的床第間出現過。  
灰瞳裡噙的是期待，薄唇上吟的是當初的應允。  
如果自己的撒嬌之於師匠是軟肋，那師匠的應允就是楊戩的弱點，有如神目一樣致命的弱點。  
  
  
某次與楊戩糾纏了大半個晚上的玉鼎體力實在不支，在楊戩為自己取水潤喉之時無法自已的褪成女身。楊戩大喜，滿身帶著自己痕跡的女身的師匠，實在不常見、不常有。當下恬不知恥，撒嬌請求師匠繼續與自己荒唐，玉鼎想當然地心軟，說：這是最後一回，快要清晨了…  
  
搓弄那挺立的胸脯，揉玩細小的乳尖，跟平日不同柔軟絲滑手感，楊戩愛不惜手。想著應否如剛才那般有意弄痛師匠，不慎捏到紫紅之處，玉鼎倒抽了一口涼氣，對痛覺更敏銳，可又更耐痛，玉鼎拉過楊戩的手放在身上，放任楊戩試探自己身上的痕跡…  
  
只有親吻極盡溫柔，輕吻細喙那軟如花瓣的唇，唇舌交纏，水聲嘖嘖，楊戩腦袋糊成一團，師匠褪成女身之事實在太為刺激，以女身之姿裸裎在自己跟前的師匠絕不過三次，腿間那物當然興奮的滴滴答答黏了玉鼎滿小腹清液，一雙好看的英眉顰著，兩頰忍耐的緋紅，指尖溫柔地在師匠雙腿間開墾… 玉鼎知道自家徒弟想耐心等待自己這個慢熱青澀的身體，卻又不想他難受委屈，便拉過他的髮鬢，以額抵額，手置於腹上，開放神識讓楊戩前來交纏… 從元神所居之宮著手，是讓肉身亢奮最便捷的方法。  
  
驚訝於自家師匠的主動，估量著師匠可能也…不想等。楊戩燦金色的神識接近狂喜的流進玉鼎體內，沿黃庭絳宮直奔到上元抱擁自家師匠暖銀色的神識。不加收斂的強烈情緒，滾滾流進玉鼎腦海… 種種無法言說的愛慾和思念，悉數曝露，如暴風猛雨牽動身心。玉鼎緊緊抱著在自己身上的這個人、這個徒弟、這個孩子。十指緊扣、鼻息相交，盡是抵死纏綿之意。  
  
良久，二人緩過神識初交接的那道洶涌，款款婉婉的接吻。玉鼎雙腿輕夾楊戩的勁腰示意，楊戩便急不及待的挺進那已完全為自己準備好的濕滑花穴。肉壁緊密的擠壓自己那根，每回抽插的感覺美妙得死在師匠身上也值了… 加之初嘗此交，楊戩一時間心神太過激動，不慎化了半妖的型態，埋在玉鼎體內裡的熱物徒然變大，花穴小口被撐至極限，壓迫下後穴更流出了一道道男身時未及清理的白液，異於常人型狀的陽根頂端正死死抵住玉鼎體內最柔弱之處。  
  
「…戩兒…！」  
  
楊戩每抽動一下，玉鼎的小腹深處便傳來一道道如針刺電顫的痛感，身體止不住的抖震，劇烈掙扎起來，反射性的想逃開這像是從內部被剖開、吞骨吃肉的恐懼，可是玉鼎神識深處卻因此而驚喜欲狂、亢奮不已，原來溫潤的暖銀色變得尖銳，反噬般包裹著屬於楊戩的燦金色，逆行而上，沿著經絡纏繞侵吞，讓楊戩神識丹田穩穩發痛… 玉鼎如此強烈的反應點燃了楊戩的妖性。  
  
是請君入甕、亦是非君不可。  
  
楊戩以妖身之便壓上去，巨型鳥臉與白灰長髮覆住玉鼎，乾扁畸怪的手指鎖著玉鼎的膝窩，像是強逼姦污之勢。深紅得發紫的孽根在紅腫的前穴裡無理索取，愛液與後穴流出的濁液被搞拌得起泡，交合之處一片狼藉。楊戩臉上的妖紋隱隱閃著鴉羽色流光，張狂放肆，似炫而耀現下得偶歡愛之喜。一陣又一陣的低吼喘息，一聲又一聲的求饒哭音。鈍痛與極樂中玉鼎不覺抓傷楊戩，然經脈裡的疼動太甚，楊戩絲毫不察手臂流出紫黑色的血…  
  
銷魂蝕骨，痛徹心髓，至到人之身經不起再多的求歡，妖之識亦經不起更多的銳痛，兩廂接近崩潰邊緣之時，楊戩在玉鼎耳邊說出只有玉泉山上的兩師徒才會明白的話。  
  
  
「           」  
  
  
鳥言。  
  
  
正是當初玉鼎誤以為妖姿的楊戩同為鳥類，就說了這麼一句鳥言來安撫細小的楊戩，現在換楊戩來說。  
  
  
盤根錯節的兩道神識方知鬆縛。  
  
  
燕語鶯啼，萬物初醒。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 正所謂虎父無犬子，既然此子這樣強這麼美，就要替通天爸爸換一下造型。  
> 所以呢，也順帶（是的，只是順帶）把他師兄也換一下。  
> 魔王恕我失敬了，其他注意警告照舊。

正好是崑崙偶發陣雨的時節，如霧似粉，牽不走亦揮不去。打傘無用，倒不如直接走進去，權當自己亦化為雨霧。踏落葉，撫散柳，青衣墨靴的長髮道人聽得不遠處有如孩童的哭音，是新來的童子迷路哭泣、或是某只靈鳥暗自啼哭？  
玉鼎並不打算插手文殊師兄的管理範圍，繼續沿石板路向玉虛宮走去。  
  
然而聲音正來至前方。  
  
  
眼前的既是童，也是鳥 — 兩手皆僅有三爪，有首而極大，仿若無身的年幼妖物。  
一雙巨大得不符合比例的金色眼睛咕嚕咕嚕地轉動，飽受驚嚇的樣子，正極力尋找藏身之處。頭上那像是面具又像是臉的鳥臉，深紅佈滿班駁痕跡，更顯得其體型細小。牠注意到玉鼎，眼睛轉了轉，周身現出模糊黑影，下一秒哪裡還有妖怪，牠化成了一個若莫三、四歲的孩子，一頭海藍色的頭髮跟方才對比甚大，可一雙角立在頭上，昭示著它妖怪的身份。  
  
  
玉鼎淡然的看著牠的變化，暗自思忖。  
無進無退，來人就這樣看著自己，小妖怪沒由來地一陣心慌，方才到大殿路上的竊竊私語和打量的目光還歷歷在目… 眼見變化騙不了來人，那只好逃跑了。猛地後退，欲躲到後方的竹林中，然那一方正好是懸崖峭壁。  
  
「小心！」  
雖說不插手師兄的事務，但發生意外時總不能不管… 玉鼎當即伸手抓住牠幼如乾枝的手免得牠掉下去。要知道這崑崙山雖四處竹林樹蔭，但也絕壁處處，外人一個不小心就摔下去屍骨無全。驚慌中這稚妖發出了一個聲響。  
  
「          」  
  
玉鼎定定的看著牠，灰目底閃過一抹微妙。  
幼妖想逃卻沒法逃，出聲了但對方聽不懂… 雖然他救了自己，但驚恐畏懼之下還是猛地掙扎起來。盡管年幼，但這一握的觸感，牠還是知道眼前這人的道行深不可測。  
  
為何？為何父親要帶自己來這裡？為何？為何今天要發生這麼多壞事？為何？為何要用那些人要用那種目光看著自己？明明甚麼都沒有做過！其麼都沒有做錯！從頭到尾自己一直都按父親的吩咐行事！絕無丟架！為何？！  
  
愈想愈焦急愈生氣，反正無法溝通，那就用咬的吧！正欲開口狠噬，來人卻說了一句話。  
  
「          」  
  
  


* * *

  
  
紅衣人落下一只黑子。  
沉穩得像剛才小混亂讓會談中斷只是幻像錯覺，淡然得像跑出去的並不是他的兒子而是哪個誰家的貓咪。元始天尊瞄了瞄面前從容不逼的師弟，他才無法像師弟那般無事人。雖人還坐在這裡繼續下棋，但早分了一絲心神去尋找小客人。  
不過師弟你的棋步啊…能不能不要每次都這樣走刀鋒？師兄我年紀大心血少…  
腹誹不斷的元始快要坐不住了，不自覺又換了第三個坐姿，惹來師弟星目一瞪。  
「師兄，」再度落下一子。「你再換坐姿的話我要眼花了。」  
「你…」元始一臉痛心。「你怎麼不緊張一下？他你兒子欸？」  
是說小客人也跑得真快，才一刻的工夫已經跑到山腰去了… 嗯？等等！山腰？那邊盡是懸崖峭壁啊！元始天尊又慣性的入定腹誹。  
是惹來師弟的劍眉一顰。  
元始正以為他的好師弟終於聽進了自己的話，怎料對方突然站起來，似怒又像驚的直直向自己走來。  
「欸？師弟？」元始一臉糊塗。  
  
  
拂開碎柳散葉，玉鼎轉取側旁隱蔽的板間小路。  
只有十二仙知道這小路通往玉虛宮正殿後院，推開側門就能神不知鬼不覺的走到殿內。凡是晚起了又要趕來聽課都會走這路。從前玉鼎沒少走這路，只是不像師姐師兄般懶起床，反而是舞劍弄雪得錯過時辰…  
  
被抱著、被披肩圍著擋雨霧的雛妖心下茫然。  
這個人… 不是… 不是聽不懂自己說的話麼？怎麼方才又…？鸚鵡學舌也沒這麼快吧？  
然而心神激蕩了大半天，年紀還小、體力還差的這個小妖怪，在這說仙、人、精、妖、獸也昏昏欲睡的霧雨裡，在這一搖一搖、拾級而上的步伐裡，鳥面具一點一點的，想睡，又不敢真的睡去。  
沒多久，一道褪成淡棗紅的圓門出現在眼前，門上的鋪首已鍍上厚重青苔，只餘銜環勉強可見原來的金色。玉鼎正欲推門跨步進去，門卻從內側打開了。  
開門的人，是三清之一 —  
  
通天教主。  
  
  
「弟子見過通天師叔。」  
雖然萬分意外，但玉鼎的聲線仍如平日般淡然。不過手裡抱著雛妖，有點為難，只能點頭彎腰示意行個半禮。倒是一聽到說話聲，懷裡的小妖立即醒過來，迅雷不及掩耳的猛掙跳走 — 跳到通天教主懷裡。牠頭上的眼睛轉了轉。  
「父親！」  
「我兒…！」  
  
玉鼎臉上還是毫無波瀾。雖不全中，但也猜中一二。  
通天教主很意外自己的幼子會願意被自己已外的人抱著，便定睛打量眼前這人。這讓玉鼎非常的不自在，本能的想要後退、逃走。只開門一督後已再無抬眼，正想要說客套話告退… 雖是師尊喚自己來，找個理由推搪過去還是成的。偏偏這時元始天尊從後方跟上來，看到小客人回來了就嚷嚷：回來就好啦！都沒事吧？啊玉鼎你來了！進來進來！  
  
第一次，玉鼎覺得自家師尊的大條神經是一件壞事。  
  
  
棋盤已被侍奉童子收走，換上了清茶一壺，淡淡的茶香遍了滿室。  
兩位上仙已回到方才的座位，玉鼎則坐在一旁的偏席。通天教主和他的兒子一直輕聲說話，那並不是元始天尊能聽懂的語言。他這個師弟呢，博學異常，對陣法最為精通，亦對上古語涉獵甚深。很久之前還常來自己這邊借閱，是甚麼時候變得如此流利呢？  
元始天尊轉而看著自家弟子。  
在崑崙的話，就只有玉鼎對上古語最為了解吧，平日出入書庫的就只有他。雖然竹卷是啞老師，但說不定…  
像是看穿了元始天尊的心思，一直垂眸的玉鼎道：弟子沒有偷聽他人談話的嗜好。  
  
終於，通天教主安撫好了自己的兒子，看了對面的師兄一眼，復又定睛看著玉鼎。  
「難怪，」左手拎起素瓷茶杯，輕輕啜飲。「難怪陸壓會贈劍於你。」  
這次惹來元始天尊粗眉一抬。  
在元始天尊開口問話之前，通天教主已站起來，向玉鼎走去。玉鼎始終沒有抬頭。聖人在上，保持謙卑之姿是最安全，也是最有效的護己之道。  
  
  
「師兄，我姑且信你一次。」


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一切警告照舊。  
> 此處的慈航由我獨斷設定。

觀乎諸位大仙的洞府，不論大小，總有最少三數侍奉童子，斟茶遞水，迎賓送客，掃地抹枱。偶爾嘻笑耳語，讓清修之地添上一分活絡生氣。  
而玉泉山上，只有飛禽走獸和活人一個。  
慈航曾多次向玉鼎提議，就算沒有童子長駐，偶爾讓一個來幫忙整理不好嗎？玉鼎搖頭，婉拒了師姐的好意。「玉泉山冷雪深，」玉鼎往茶壺裡添熱水，縷縷蒸煙升揚「再者金霞洞並不大，我一個人也能打理。」慈航沒好氣地瞪了玉鼎一眼：是你不喜近人吧，除了我和黃龍。玉鼎把那水仙飲，笑而不答，轉移看著在簷下避雪的雪兔。  
  
  
帶著意料之外從玉虛宮告退，玉鼎拈訣招雲啟程歸去，這段記憶忽爾爬上心頭。望向身側的雛妖，不同於初踫面時的驚惶激動，現下牠靜望遠方，巨大的鳥面把牠的臉全遮去，無法看到牠的表情。  
有聞上古語：鳥、人，皆為同一音。鳥為人之始，破混撥沌降盤古，世界萬物從此生。鳥言乃上古之雅言，與現今的語言有相當大的差異。其發音簡潔雅麗，言駭意深。  
那回閒來無事，在師尊的書庫裡隨手拾起一卷上古竹書翻閱、半懂不明的讓好奇心上來了，就成了修行舞劍以外的另一嗜好。日子有功，閱讀大抵可通，口說也非不能只是不熟，畢竟崑崙山上就只有玉鼎一人對此有興趣。  
  
不消多久已到玉泉山山界，溫度驟降，可以看到細綿薄雪飄過。對此自然的玉鼎當然沒作多想，然稚妖從未見過此物，萬分好奇地觸踫著身上一瞬即溶化的雪花。愈接近玉泉山則飄來更多，四方八面地。小妖驚奇地站起來，張開兩手六指想要抓住面前的雪花，哪裡能抓得住？都溶化在雛妖枯乾的掌心指尖。  
抬頭環望，頃刻即逝的白雪從天而際，詫異得無意識地張開口，幼妖不慎吃了一點，冰涼的感覺讓幼妖捂著嘴巴驚得連連後退。玉鼎幾乎要再一次拉住牠免得牠摔下去。  
雲團降下。厚重積雪當中僅有一條依稀可別的小路，明顯此方領主沒有多少出門的習慣。前方有一入口牌坊，刻著「玉泉山」，字簡質樸。玉鼎正想領著幼妖到洞府裡安頓一下，豈料這從未見過雪的小妖一個箭步衝到前方的雪堆裡，又摸又踩又搓又捏，就差沒有嚐一大口雪 — 只因金鏊島上無雪，雪的觸感，雪的冰冷，無一不讓雛妖新奇。  
玉鼎見此並沒有阻止，他坐到對面的雪堆上，看著小妖的一舉一動，直到牠玩夠了實驗夠了，再強壯的妖體也打起冷顫，終於回頭尋望自己，玉鼎才拍掉身上的雪，重回到小路上，向洞府走去。  
  
  
弟子以師為尊，師之言為弟子者皆聽之從之行之，更別說是對自己有重新造化之恩的師尊。雖作如是想，玉鼎還是打算翌日再度前往玉虛宮，婉拒此事並請師尊另請他人。玉泉山山冷雪深，整山僅有自己一人，自己更無教化指點後輩之經驗，哪來可取之處照顧聖人之子…？  
取過早前黃龍師兄帶來的香茶與脆餅，這可算是玉泉山上僅能待客之物。幼妖尚懂禮數，方才在外猶如甩繩馬騮，進來後四處張望少不了，但也乖乖的坐在府中唯二的椅子上。少頃茶已泡好，玉鼎斟了一杯給小妖，也把脆餅置於碟上以便取食。雛妖好奇萬分的盯著脆餅，玉鼎便取過一塊放入口中細嚼，牠便有樣學樣的吃，然後被脆餅的口感驚得抬頭看著自己。  
  
鳥面下是一對閃著金澤色的紅瞳。  
  
一晃被此豔異之色剎住，幸好小妖復又取過另外一塊餅，並無留意到自己一息間的失態。一壺茶已過，溫暖甘和之味驅走了雪的寒意。正當玉鼎思量如何安置雛妖 — 畢竟只有自己在金霞洞生活，並沒有甚麼備具 — 然經過一整天的舟車勞頓心神跌盪的牠，終敵不過睡意，趴伏在桌上沉入夢鄉。如此無防備的模樣，玉鼎稍感驚訝，但更為令自己驚訝的是，回過神來之時自己已抱起牠並放到寒碧床的暖裘之上。  
話說此床乃冰晶玉石所制，即謂寒熱不侵的大羅金仙躺於上仍會感到絲絲寒意，彼時的玉鼎比現在更喜寒愛冷，對它甚感滿意，至現在不需要總是那麼冷，便置有此暖裘，觸手生溫，躺在裘上會感到陣陣春日暖意，與寒碧床的冷意相交，正好。  
看著雛妖慢慢的卷曲成胎兒之姿，應該睡得尚可。玉鼎斟酌要不要拿下鳥面讓牠睡得更好…  
  
霍地站起來向洞外走去，玉鼎任由冷冷的雪片沾滿身。不待到明日，立下便啟程到玉虛宮去。就在玉鼎前腳踏進宮裡，白鶴童子後腳就到。「師尊大人剛閉關了，」白鶴一臉照本宣科「交帶了一些備品給那位，稍後會送到玉泉山，如果不夠或有不合用的話，可以自行下山添置。來，這是師尊的準許出山手諭和一些小貫。」  
  
薑還是愈老的愈辣呢。  
  
  
神識浮沉於夢海之中，似睡非醒。楊戩無意識捏著白裘，眉頭緊鎖復又放鬆。隱約聽到人聲，便想要打醒精神，畢竟現在並非在金鰲島…可是身體有如千斤鐵重，怎樣用力也無法掙開眼皮…當他終於成功掙開眼，正好看到那位真人走近自己，便猛地坐起來，雖非警戒十足但也沒有放鬆。見此，真人停了步，靜靜的看著自己，手指外處，就離了。楊戩呆坐小頃，才意會他想自己跟上。  
至室外，真人站在明顯剛打掃整理過的房間前，灑掃童子們正安置好最後的物品。此室雖小，但五臟皆全，凡舉衣櫥床椅無一不備，甚至比金霞洞內之擺設齊全，樣式更是與金鰲的甚為接近。童子們告退，楊戩查看過後，想向真人道謝，卻遍尋不著對方。  
「…不在洞府裡嗎？」楊戩回到內堂，爬上唯二的椅子上再拿一塊脆餅時，看到數卷竹書，好奇打開一看，所註的是道術武術基本。反正無事可做，便讀了起來。末了再取一卷，看著看著就順勢依言打坐吐納。  
崑崙仙境晝長夜短，靈氣充沛，行氣數周後楊戩感到渾身舒爽，精力飽滿，甚想活動筋骨，便抄起方才閱過的武卷，到洞外去尋一處空地。向山行數米，越過零星大樹後是一片相當空曠的地方。  
這裡大概是真人平日練功的地方吧？如此想著的楊戩就看到了那位真人正在那處的中央 — 墨髮素袍，舉手起落之勢如同玉泉飛雪，冷冽若冰。楊戩從未見過如此劍法，明明真人手中乃一枯枝，那寒涼的劍氣仿佛可以劃傷臉頰。彈指間真人注意到自己的存在，便挽花收勢，退到一旁去。楊戩拿不定主意他是讓出地方還是想要避開自己，只好點頭示意，走到對面一處的石塊上稍作打坐以定心神，便化了人型練起基本功。  
  
退到側旁的玉鼎細細觀察楊戩，果然乃聖人之子，天資甚好。雖頭上還頂著一對妖角，但肩、腰、腿功皆紮實，小腳小手運動時毫不猶豫，應該不出數日便能把那數卷融匯貫通。正當玉鼎想要動身到書庫看看有沒有合適的卷藉，聽到楊戩一聲驚嘆 — 藍髮稚子已消失，楊戩回到了之前的妖姿。只見他憤憤然地再次拈訣，這回卻要一點時間才能變化人型。  
看來是心法並未追上 — 玉鼎托頜思考。他承九轉玄功之能，當中正有變化此一項，要指導楊戩一二實在不難，但這是否諭越、對方是否願意領情，卻是琢磨不定。輕唉一聲，今日發生的事情實在太多，更別說那一連串出乎意料的行為反應，身為十二金仙之一也稍感疲乏，決定今兒早早歇了調整思緒，明日愁來明日愁。


End file.
